Sense amplifiers are often used in memory devices, such as Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) devices, to amplify low-voltage signals read from memory cells. Sense amplifiers generally contain multiple transistors. Because the signals read from the memory cells are low-voltage signals, these transistors are often fabricated to be sensitive to small voltages. However, sensitive transistors often leak current, thereby wasting power.